Robots
by Scarecrow101
Summary: En un basurero se lleva a cabo una batalla contra la opresión hecha por un pequeño grupo de robots


Había una niña con mirada triste y fija directo al suelo, todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de la luna que logra pasar a travez de densas nubes de humo industrial.

De un momento a otro se lleva una mano a la cara para ver si tenía algo en la cara, pero no hay nada. La niña esta rodeada de chatarra y pedazos de maquinas oxidados, es como un basurero de metal, de nuevo se lleva la mano al rostro cerca del ojo pero sigue sin haber algo ahí. Esta vestida con una especie de camisa, unos pantalones cortos con muchos agujeros, la ropa tiene un diseño con muchas figuras cuadradas, su cabello es largo y negro, recogido de un lado por una especie de prendedor con una extraña figura de satelite, de nuevo acaricia su rostro de piel blanca como si quisiera saber si algo se le pego, pero sigue sin haber algo en ese rostro.

Sigue mirando al suelo con tristeza, preguntandose como es que la dejaron ahí, si todo estaba bien, tantos años que estuvieron juntos, incluso sentia dolor cuando todas las noches oia pelear a esa pareja y escuchando quejas de que ella nunca seria el reemplazo de la niña que se fue hace tantos años, pero no queria ser el reemplazo de nadie, solo queria estar junto a esas personas que veia envejecer mas con el paso de los dias mientras que ella seguia igual, nuevamente se llevo la mano al rostro pero seguia igual, a pesar de su tristeza no podia soltar ni una sola lagrima, su contenedor de liquido se habia quedado totalmente vacio.

Aún con toda la capacidad de su procesador mental no podia entender porque le habian hecho eso, ella habia sido construida para convivir con los humanos y hacerlos felices, pero aunque por años se esforzo para lograrlo parecia que nunca lo lograria, y eso podia sentirlo en su TMSEH (Tarjeta Madre Simuladora de Emociones Humanas), exclusivo de la compañía que la fabrico y estaba orgullosa de su modelo, la niña K3… la niña perfecta, pero si era perfecta porque termino ahí…

Tratando de encontrar respuestas ella seguia ahí sentada encima de lo que parecia ser un motor hidraulico esperaria ahí toda la eternidad hasta que volvieran por ella, su TMSEH le decia que podrian regresar por ella aunque su procesador mental le decia lo contrario. De repente escucho un ruido, por lo que rapidamente cambio su visión de espectro simple a infrarroja para poder ver en la oscuridad, ya que a pesar de ser modelo domestico tenia capacidad de autodefensa en caso de que su lugar de residencia fuera invadido, tambien encendio su comunicador inalambrico para avizar a la vigilancia, pero en un lugar tan alejado no habia señal.

Sin escuchar algun sonido de nuevo, la niña-robot activo sus sensores de aroma, aumento el volumen de sus receptores de sonido y finalmente encendio sus detectores de calor en las palmas de sus manos, los que uso para escanear el lugar, encontrando 4 fuentes de calor.

-¡No nos hagas daño!- se escucho detrás de un montón de fieros oxidados

-No te dañaremos, somos amigos- dijo un robot saliendo lentamente de una enorme y rota pala mecanica, este robot tenia forma humanoide con algunas placas de metal protegiendo su cuerpo, del mismo tamaño que K3, su motor de energia era la fuente del calor

-Identifiquense… lentamente- dijo K3 mientras calculaba la posición de aquellas fuentes de calor y diseñar un plan de ataque y defensa

El pequeño robot se dio la vuelta y bajo la cabeza para dejar ver un codigo de barras en su nuca. K3 uso su pupila izquierda para escanear dicho codigo de barras a distancia, busco en su base de información y pudo identificar al robot como M1, un modelo de la misma compañía que fabrico a K3.

-Especifique sus intenciones- Dijo K3 en un tono de voz elevado

-Vinimos a yudar- dijo M1 volviendo a su posición

-No necesito ayuda- contesta la niña robot sin dejar de ver a los demas

-Sabemos lo que sientes- comenzo a decir M1 acercandose lentamente- Te sientes confundida, te preguntas porque te dejaron aquí

-¿Y como lo sabes?-

-porque a mi tambien me dejaron aquí… y no volvieron por mi

De repente una enorme explosión aparece y del humo aparece un enorme robot con forma de tarantula

-¡FIZZ!- grita M1

-M1, vengo por ti- se escucha desde el interior del robot gigante y al mismo tiempo que una pequeña plataforma baja de su cabeza y de una maquina salen unas pinzas que M1 esquiva saltando a un lado

-Maniobras evasivas- grita el niño-robot antes de tocar el suelo

Los demas robots que K3 habia detectado salen de sus escondites para atacar y distraer al gigante robot, pero este levanta unas patas y de estas salen diferentes armas para atacar a cada uno de los otros 3 robots, por su forma de pelear era como si cada uno de esas patas fuera un robot diferente, ademas de que sus sensores opticos alrededor de su cabeza le dejaban ver casi todo el panorama a su alrededor.

K3 solo veia como los demas usaban pequeñas armas contra ese enorme enemigo, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando un misil fue disparado de una de las patas a uno de los robots que lo esquivo pero ahora el misil iba contra K3, la cual no se movio aun cuando su procesador le indico que debia proteger su existencia, pero su TMSEH queria que el dolor de ser abandonada se fuera.

Antes del impacto M1 la empuja y el misil explota contra una columna de vehículos abandonados.

-Me salvaste- dijo K3 algo confundida

-Si, de nada-M1 se levanta y analiza la situación considerando la mayoria de las variables, incluyendo luz, gravedad y fuerza del viento, y al terminar comienza a correr, mientras envia un mensaje inalambrico cifrado para que Fizz no lo entendiera

El robot de color azul oscuro y parecia ser de los mas nuevos voltea a ver a K3 con su unico ojo en forma de "V", luego sus partes se van acomodando para cambiar a un diseño mas aerodinamico, de su espalda salen unos pequeños cohetes y vuela para tomar a K3.

Fizz observa esto aun tratando de descifrar el mensaje inalambrico, pero no le da importancia ya que su objetivo es M1 el cual entra en una pequeña "cueva" formada por un enorme montón de chatarra de aeronaves, Fizz lo ve y vuelve a lanzar su tenaza, sintiendo que atrapa algo lo comienza a jalar, pero en realidad esta moviendo una pieza que sirve de soporte, lo que hace que toda la chatarra le caiga encima a la enorme tarántula robot.

M1 sale de entre la chatarra y envia otro mensaje a todos los demas para que escaparan mientras su perseguidor estaba atrapado, por lo que todos los robots se reunen y escapan por una serie de tuneles bajo tierra hasta salir y continuar por un enorme laberinto de chatarra.

Pronto llegaron a una aeronave con logotipos de mudanzas, tocaron 3 veces y un bastón con una camara en el extremo reviza lo que sucede

-La contraseña es… "los robots sueñan con ovejas electricas que comen pasto cibernetico regado con aceite para motor y con un servicio de pulido automático completo a bajo precio"-anuncia M1

-Contraseña aceptada- se escucha una voz desde adentro de la puerta

La misteriosa puerta se abre y deja ver un enorme lugar lleno de robots de todos los tipos posibles realizando varios trabajos. K3 apenas estaba admirando todo cuando un pequeño robot que mas bien parece un reloj checador con helices de helicóptero y ojos se pone frente a ellos

-¿Dondé estaban?, los estaba esperando hace 0 horas con 7.3234952043 minutos- comienza a hablar el reloj mientras K3 hace un pequeño gesto de molestia al oir esa chillona voz- ¿Qué tan difícil es recorrer la Sección V?

-Fizz nos fastidio otra vez- comenzo a hablar M1- ademas encontramos a un nuevo recluta

-¿Recluta?- pregunta K3

-y una muy bonita- el pequeño reloj se acerca a K3 lentamente que esta se hace un poco hacia atrás- que buen chasis, espero que no te importe ayudarnos dandonos parte de tu banco de información a nuestra base de datos, para mantenerla actualizada, es un pequeño proceso, no te borraremos nada… espero

-Quieto, tiene prioridad, es un modelo K3- interrumpe M1

-¡UN K3!- el reloj se sorprende tanto que las manecillas giran mas rapido- ¡Mantengala a salvo mientras informo esto!

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta la robot K3 mientras ve como el reloj se aleja volando

-Te explicaremos, pero primero las presentaciones- dice la robot que volo para llevarse a K3- Soy un robot A5, especialista en infiltración y espionaje, soy modelo unico, estuve en muchas misiones, pero me volvi obsoleta, asi que solo me borraron la memoria y me tiraron aqui

A5 es un robot azul marino muy oscuro, tiene cabeza con cierta forma de semilla o cabeza de pajaro, sus brazos y piernas parecen un tren de aterrizaje de un avión, lo que les permite entrar y salir de su cuerpo para tomar un diseño mas aerodinamico al volar con propulsores de su espalda. De su hombro sale una especie de camara y toma una foto a K3

-Para el recuerdo- dice mientras la envia por medio de su dispositivo inalambrico a K3

-gracias- le responde la niña-robot al revisar la foto en su bandeja de entrada virtual

-Ahora yo ahora yo – aclara su garganta como si fuera un humano de verdad- Soy G2, era un robot mecanico de una compañía de aeronautica

G2 es un robot de color gris y algunos segmentos en color azul marino, a un costado aun se nota el logotipo de su antigua compañía opacada por el oxido, tiene 4 ruedas en lugar de piernas y su torso se levanta por medio de unos pequeños pistones, ademas de dos brazos muy gruesos que parecen navajas suizas por todos los utensilios. Tambien lleva un compartimiento en la parte trasera donde lleva refacciones y otras cosas.

-Si, tengo algo de información de tu modelo, fueron construidos especialmente para la compañía pero esta quedo en la ruina y fueron vendidos- dice K3

-Me gusta saber que soy famoso, antes habia muchos de nosotros, pero las piezas eran difíciles de conseguir y ya quedamos muy pocos, lo bueno es que aquí hay excelentes refaccionarios- dice G2 mientras llegan a un area donde otros robots ayudan a reparar a otros robots

-Para tu bienvenida te dare un regalo- G2 saca una antigua bisagra de puerta de su compartimiento, le coloca un pequeño motor, unas plaquitas a los lados y unos alambres, al terminar la bisagra comienza a aletear y toma el vuelo como una mariposa que llega hasta la mano de K3

-Muchas gracias, es tan lindo- dice emocionada al ver la mariposa-robot

-Para que no te cuenten mi nombre es WW4- dice el ultimo robot

-Es W4, pero se hace llamar asi solo porque estuvo en la World War 4(Guerra Mundial 4)- le indica A5 a K3

W4 es un pequeño robot de batalla extranjero con muchas municiones y armas, la mayoria oculta exepto por una en el hombro que parece disparar un rayo laser, tiene una banda metalica en cada lado para desplazarse como si fuera un tanque, pero esta banda forma un triangulo. Su cabeza es ancha y redonda, dando la impresión de ser una cabeza humana deforme con la intención de atemorizar a los enemigos humanos. Sus brazos son largos y terminan en una mano con 3 dedos que parecen pinzas

-No te metas conmigo- le advierte W4 a K3

-Bien, como ya sabes soy M1, de la misma compañía que te fabrico- comienza a hablar el niño-robot

-Pero según mi base de datos solo eres un prototipo que sirvio de base para los siguientes modelos- dice confundida K3

-Cierto, solo fabricaron 10 de nosotros, yo fui un modelo de prueba a campo abierto, al terminarse las pruebas termine aquí- dice M1

-¿Qué es esto?¿Que era ese robot gigante?¿Que hago aqui?- comienza a preguntar K3 al ver todo lo que la rodeaba, muy diferente a la casa que conocio por años

-Ese robot era una creación de Fizz, un robot ambicioso y rencoroso que intenta crear un ejercito y atacar a los humanos, y esta dispuesto a usarnos como refacciones para su ejercito- comienza a explicar M1- algo que no podemos hacer por las reglas que nos rigen "No dañar a un ser vivo", "Obedecer cualquier orden de un humano, excepto si entra en conflicto con la primera regla" y

-"Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia"- interrumpe y complementa K3

-"…Excepto si esta entra en conflicto con la primera y/o segunda regla"-agrega M1

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunta K3 cambiando su expresión de tristeza a miedo

-Ademas de usarnos como refacciones, Fizz quiere un TMSEH para experimentar a dotar a su ejercito de odio y sin seguir las 3 reglas…- M1 se queda callado por un segundo- Como sabes… mi modelo fue el primero con el TMSEH, pero resulto dañado cuando lo conoci, aunque él no lo sabe, y si lo supiera ya no tendira tanto cuidado de dañarme que nuestros encuentros resultarian en enormes perdidas

-Ahora entiendo- razona K3- Si ese robot encuentra un TMSEH todo termina

-Asi es- A5 entra a la conversación- todos los demas robots usamos Inteligencia Artificial para imitar sentimientos, pero tú tienes sentimientos verdaderos, y espero que entiendas que debas quedarte aquí por tu protección y la de la humanidad

En ese momento llega el reloj con helices llega

-Ya es hora, el Consejo quiere ver al modelo K3, tienen 2.32894757290 minutos para llegar ahi-

-No creo que se enojen si llegamos un poquito tarde- se burla G2

-¡Eso es una violación a la ley 129 parrafo 26 sección 7!- trata de quejarse pero nadie lo escucha

Mientras caminan

-¿Cuáles fueron tus pruebas de campo?- pregunta K3 a M1 mostrando una imagen de curiosidad

-Ya sabes, pruebas como convivencia con personas, niños, mascotas, aseo de la casa, ese tipo de cosas- responde M1 mirando al frente

-¿Qué se siente… no tener emociones?- vuelve a preguntar la niña robot

-¿Perdón?- pregunta M1 algo confundido

-Dijiste que tu TMSEH se daño, por eso te pregunto que se siente no tener emociones- insiste K3

-Ya no hay tiempo para hablar, ya casi llegamos- avisa A5 a los demas

-Les dire robots que es la primera vez que entrare aquí y si tuviera emociones me estaria muriendo de miedo- dice G2 sin saber que K3 se moria de miedo en ese mismo momento

Llegan con el Consejo, formado por 5 robots postrados en sillas encima de escalones, ocultos entre sombras dejando ver solo sus pequeñas luces parpadeando, uno de ellos que tenia marcado un logotipo y abajo unas letras que decian XP-274 comenzo a hablar

-Ya hemos analizado tu caso-dice el robot - y entre todos hemos decidido que debes quedarte en este lugar como protección

-Si puedo sugerir- interrumpe M1 inlambricamente- creo que es mejor que su TMSEH sea apagada y se una a nuestro equipo

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunta K3 temerosa

-confía en mi- le habla M1 usando un canal diferente y codificando el mensaje

-Espero que sepas las consecuencias de lo que haces- le dice A5 a M1 tambien inalambricamente

-Yo me hare responsable- dice M1 contestando

-Hemos decidido que tu petición – comienza a decir XP-274- sera aceptada

K3 queria confiar en M1, pero de todas formas no podia dejar de sentir un miedo congelante en su sistema, en momentos como ese deseaba no tener sentimientos. Una enorme puerta se abrio y una camilla suspendida en el aire por medio de pequeños propulsores era empujada por dos enormes robots que parecian haber sido guardias de algun lugar muy lujoso. Toman a K3 de los brazos, que opone un poco de resistencia pero al final deja que se la lleven en la camilla.

La niña-robot solo recuerda como llega a una habitación muy blanca y un robot que tambien flotaba llega junto a ella.

-Soy el Doctor Vo-5 -comienza a decir el doctor para calmarla- no te preocupes, ya trabajaba en el "Hospital de robots"

Eso le daba algo de animos a K3, ya que ese lugar fue fundado por la misma compañía de K3 y M1, aunque recibia robots de casi todas las compañias. En ese momento el doctor le abre el oido y oprime un boton que abre una pequeña compuerta en su estomago, el cual contiene un botón y cuando el robot lo oprime K3 se apaga.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, K3 despierta de pie saliendo de una enorme puerta, los otros 4 robots que la encontraron la estaban esperando afuera, rapidamente M1 la puso al corriente de la situación

-No te preocupes- M1 explica tratando de que nadie mas captara el mensaje -, el Doctor Vo-5 me debe un favor, y me lo regreso dejando tu TMSEH intacto

-¿En serio?... muchas gracias-dice K3 tocandose el pecho, donde tenia su TMSEH

-Solo ten cuidado, recuerda que no debes mostrar muchas emociones mientras estes aquí para evitar sospechas-reclama A5, no muy conforme con la situación, pero aceptandola-

-Entendido… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta la niña robot-

-Bien-comienza a explicar M1- ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo, y tenemos la misión de conseguir algunas piezas que serviran como refacciones a otros robots

-Bien, vamonos- Exclama K3 comenzando a correr

-Esto sera un largo camino-se queja W4 haciendo reir un poco a G2

Después de caminar por varias horas recogiendo las piezas de naves abandonadas, maquinas inservibles y de robots dañados que se apagaron antes de que los descubrieran, van enseñando a K3 los caminos para escapar en caso de algun ataque de Frizz, dandole sus mapas del sitio donde estan

- Ya solo nos falta una pieza-G2 dice viendo la lista- W4 y yo podemos ir por ella

-Bien, vayan con cuidado-aceptando la propuesta

Asi ambos robots van subiendo una montaña de chatarra hasta perderse del otro lado

-¿Sabes?-comienza a decir K3

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunta M1

-es que –comienza a hablar K3-, me sentia muy mal por que me habian abandonado pero ahora me siento muy feliz… tanto que podria… bailar

La niña robot empieza a bailar mientras M1 y A5 la observan, de pronto K3 se acerca a M1 y lo saca a bailar

-Espera…-exlcama M1 tratando de no caer- mi programación de danza no es muy buena… y a mis articulaciones les falta una afinación… A5….

-Enterado jefe- Se burla A5 revisando entre sus archivos y de sus pequeñas bocinas comienza a tocar una dulce pero rapida melodía

-No… eso no…-

El niño robot no pudo completar la frase, K3 le hizo dar una vuelta demasiado rápido que su giroscopio de orientación quedo desubicado

-lindos- sigue burlandose A5 mientras toma una foto

M1 trataba de safarze, pero al ver a los ojos directamente de K3 su banco de memoria se activo, mostrando en las unidades opticas de M1 una niña con cabello rubio, lo que desconcentra a M1 de lo que hace y cae al suelo

-Lo siento… yo… M1 trata de disculparse

-Esta bien- le dice la niña robot con una sonrisa

-Podrian empezar de nue… -de pronto A5 se queda callada

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta M1 entendiendo el silencio de A5 como una mala señal

-Mis sensores indican pequeñas perturbaciones acercandose-comienza a explicar A5- pero no las puedo distinguir, ahora mismo estoy enviando la petición a W4, ya que él tiene sensores especializados mas efectivos que los mios

-Parecen ser un ejercito de arañas robots, y vienen directo para aca - responde W4 a pesar de la distancia

-Informen del estado de su armamento- ordena M1

-Desde el juicio pude recargarme hasta el 86%- A5 saca varios disparadores laser y algunos pequeños cohetes

- yo tengo el 72% de mi armamento listo- informa W4

-Tengo solo 66%- dice G2, sabiendo que tiene poca capacidad para una batalla por ser robot de reparaciones, pero listo para la pelea si es necesario

Y yo tengo el 80%...-indica M1 pensando en K3

- No se preocupen por mi, en mi base de datos tengo una extensa información de defensa personal que puedo usar en situaciones como esta- explica K3 adivinando que pensaban en ella

- W4 –comienza a hablar M1- con esta información dame las posibilidades de éxito en un contraataque

el éxito asegurado es de 64.92%-responde el robot de guerra- con altas posibilidades de daños de nivel 2, incluso perdida y reemplazo de piezas

-No podemos regresar- empieza a razonar M1- si son robots de Fizz podrian descubrir nuestro escondite… no hay opción … A5 y W4, ustedes estaran conmigo al frente… K3 y G2, ustedes estaran detrás de nosotros, si ven que no pueden seguir defendiendose ocultense hasta que esto alla pasado, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- respondieron G2, W4 y A5

-¿Entendido?- volvio a preguntar M1 a K3 que no habia respondido

-Si, entendido- respondio K3 a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con esas ordenes

Desde su escondite principal, Fizz recibe el reporte de que una transmisión inalambrica fue detectada, pero por estar codificada no podia entenderse lo que decia. Aún asi el jefe de los robots decide enviar unidades de rastreo aereas para saber quien hizo la transmisión.

De un momento a otro, un ejercito de arañas-robot llegan a donde estan los integrantes del grupo, eran de un tamaño que le llegaban a M1 a las rodillas

Preparense- dijo M1 sacando unas pistolas que llevaba consigo, ya que al igual que K3, no tenia armamento propio y su armadura metalica no permitia agregar dichos accesorios, ademas de que su información de defensa personal no era tan grande como el de su modelo sucesor

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno M1 al ver que sus enemigos ya estaban suficientemente cercas

M1 comenzo a disparar directo a las unidades opticas y las patas de los robots. W4 comenzo a disparar balas de alto calibre y rayos laser que podian atrabesar a los enemigos e impactar a los que se encontraban detrás de estos. A5 comenzo a volar y disparar sus armas desde el aire, ademas de enviar algunos misiles a los montones de chatarra para dejar enterrados a varios de los robots

-M1…- comienza a transmitir A5

-Lo sé…- responde el lider robot- son robots de reconocimiento, no de pelea – dice M1 al notar que algunos robots buscan entre la chatarra para buscar algún lugar secreto o mas robots escondidos

Después de oir las explosiones, G2 y K3 ven como algunas arañas-robots aparecen y se acercan a ellos

Sin notarlo, encima de las nubes estaba otro robot espia observandolos desde el cielo, enviando imágenes de lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla

-M1, esta vez no te escaparas- Dice Fizz al reconocer su objetivo en una de las imágenes, luego oprime un botón y una nave con un enorme brazo mecanico que parecia terminar en un electroimán sale disparada rapidamente

Mientras, K3 analizaba la situación y atacaba usando diferentes estilos de pelea dependiendo de la posición de los enemigos, sorprendiendo a G2, que no se dejaba distraer y tambien disparaba con sus pequeñas armas para evitar que avanzaran

-Mira- dijo K3 a G2- Esas cosas estan buscando entre la chatarra

-Si, de seguro buscan el cuartel secreto- responde el robot mecanico

-Entonces no importa si nos escondemos porque nos encontraran- analiza K3

-Eso creo, pero…-

-Entonces no sirve estar aquí, si escapamos nos encontraran, mejor nos unimos a los otros- interrumpe K3 mientras trata de avanzar, pero G2 se queda tratando de evitar que las arañas pasen a travez de su posición

K3 toma una larga vara de metal, la cual era parte de una nave acuatica, pero de una patada K3 la separa y la usa como arma para golpear y destruir a las arañas mientras avanza poco a poco para unirse a los demas

-otra horda de arañas esta pasando a 70 metros al oeste… y pronto llegara otra por el este- anuncia W4 revizando sus sensores para ver que no tenga un fallo

M1 trataba de comunicarse a la base, pero estaban demasiado lejos y sabia que ningun transmisor de sus compañeros tampoco funcionaria, tampoco podia retirarse de la pelea pues los seguirian, y si escapaban en otra dirección de todas formas las arañas seguirian hacia el frente, por lo que mientras se le ocurria algun plan tenia que seguir aguantando

K3 poco a poco se acerca y al subir una pequeña montaña alcanza a ver a sus otros 3 compañeros, pero a esa altura tambien alcanza a ver una maquina voladora colocandose encima de M1, por lo que corre entre las arañas destruyendo a unas cuantas para avizarle a su compañero.

La maquina voladora baja lentamente, al igual que su brazo mecanico se pone en posición, K3 intenta contactar inalambricamente a M1 pero este no responde, tambien le grita, pero el ruido hace que no la escuche

-A5, no hay opción, eres la mas rapida, tendras que ir al escondite y avizar a todos de lo que esta pasando- se comunica M1 a A5 ocupando su unica linea de transmisión, razón por la que K3 no puede comunicarse con él

K3 pronto se da cuenta de que esa nave planea usar un electroimán para tomar a M1, por lo que como ultima alternativa corre lo mas rapido que puede, entierra la vara en el suelo y la usa para saltar y empujar a M1 con los pies justo en el instante en que el electroimán es encendido, por lo que atrapa a K3 antes de que esta caiga al suelo y la levanta atrapandola, intenta zafarse pero el magnetismo altera sus circuitos y no puede pensar lógicamente al 100%

Fizz no sabe que fallo al atrapar a M1, solo sabe que su maquina atrapo algo, asi que pensando que es su objetivo hace que la maquina regrese. M1 solo ve como K3 lo habia salvado, para luego ser llevada por la maquina lejos de ellos.

El lider de aquel grupo de robots dispara cada vez mas desesperadamente, pero la armadura de la nave repele cualquier ataque, incluso los misiles de W4 y A5

-¡A5, recupera a K3 de inmediato!- da la orden a su compañera

-M1, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen- le indica A5 antes de salir volando a rescatar a la novata

M1 entendio la sugerencia y trato de calmarse, ademas de seguir atacando a las arañas

Fizz no habia visto que M1 seguia peleando, solo veia que un robot volador se acercaba a su nave, por lo que supuso que trataba de rescatar a su presa. Lo que hacia que comenzara a planear sus siguientes movimientos.

A5 era rapida, pero aquella nave era mas rapida a pesar de ser mas grande. A5 disparaba su laser para destruir la cadena que unia al electroimán con el brazo mecanico, pero la cadena estaba reforzada. Al darse cuenta, la nave comenzo a notar la presencia de A5, por lo que comenzo a tratar de evadirla, pero su inteligencia artificial era notablemente mas baja que la de A5, ya que ella podia seguirlo sin problemas y anticipar su siguiente movimiento.

La robot espia lanza un cohete para destruir la nave secuestradora, pero esta suelta un pedazo de chatarra que choca contra el cohete y lo destruye. Desde su base Fizz ordena a su primera nave voladora chocar contra A5, orden que obdece de inmediato y se lanza a toda velocidad a perseguirla.

Estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo si el radar de A5 no la hubiera alertado, por lo que lo esquivo y le disparo, pero la pequeña nave esquiva el disparo y se dirigue a una nueva embestida, lo que A5 tambien logra evadir, pronto se da cuenta de que la nave con K3 esta a punto de salir del rango de su radar, y si lo logra perdera el rastro de K3, por lo que ignora la pequeña nave y vuelve a perseguir a la otra mas grande.

La pequeña nave con camara aún sigue a la robot voladora, por lo que A5 desciende muy rapido y entra por pequeñas hendiduras entre la chatarra, sin dejar de ser perseguida hasta que finalmente se escucha una enorme explosión y chatarra cayendo del cielo desde un pequeño crater.

La enorme nave manda una señal de que sus sensores captan una explosión, Fizz intenta contactar a la pequeña nave pero no responde, lo que lo hace suponer que logro su cometido de estrellarse a si misma contra A5.

K3 tambien alcanza a ver la explosión y espera que A5 este bien, sin saber que A5 la esta siguiendo volando a nivel del suelo, se logro salvar al lanzar un misil en el ultimo momento, pero la explosión la dejo dañada. Al menos sabe que su aleación le permite no ser detectada por radares enemigos y su color oscuro la hace invisible a la noche que ya estaba cerca.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la guarida escondida de Fizz, A5 ya no podia seguir debido a toda la seguridad, por lo que tomo algunas imágenes y se fue de ahí.

Mientras M1, G2 y W4 se habian retirado rapidamente y habian llegado al cuartel, donde explicaron la situación, y los lideres estaban tomando una decisión, sabiendo que debia ser rapido o Fizz encontraria su escondite secreto

-Todos los robots que no esten en condiciones de pelear que sean llevados a la camara de seguridad- anuncio XP-274 a todos los robots- El plan es reunirnos en un lugar alejado de nuestro escondite para evitar que tenga sospechas

Asi, la mayoria se preparaban para pelear contra las arañas, sabiendo que solo eran robots de exploración y que después de ellas vendria el verdadero ejercito a conquistarlos. Los que no estaban en condiciones de pelear eran llevados a varios kilómetros de ahí a una cueva subterranea muy profunda, donde nisiquiera las arañas de Fizz podian llegar

Después de un tiempo M1 recibe una señal de A5 que ya estaba dentro de su rango de comunicaciones inalambricas

-No pude salvarla, la llevaron a una especie de fortaleza- A5 daba las malas noticias

-¿Tienes la ubicación?- pregunta M1

-Si, pero…-

-No hay tiempo, debo ir a salvarla… es mi responsabilidad- interrumpe M1 a A5

-Podria ser un peor peligro si Fizz…-

-Lo sé… no hay opción- vuelve a interrumpir M1

-Estoy por llegar, dame unos momentos para recuperarme y yo te llevare ahí volando- dice A5 tratando de convencer a su lider

-No tenemos tiempo, solo dame la coordenadas- ordena M1 terminantemente

A5 ya no objeta la orden, solo envia las coordenadas.

-Me voy, traten de pelear lo mejor que puedan- aviza M1 a sus compañeros

-Si- responde G2 y W4 al mismo tiempo

Sin que nadie lo vea M1 sale del escondite y comienza a correr para rescatar a su compañera capturada, no solo era su responsabilidad, ella lo salvo de ser capturado, sabia que Fizz no sabia que ella tambien le podria servir, por lo que eso le daba algo de tiempo, per aún asi debia darse prisa

A lo alto, A5 lo ve correr en dirección contraria, decide no interrumpirlo y asi cada uno seguir por su camino, ella debia repararse primero para estar en las mejores condiciones posibles, ademas de recargar sus armas

K3 estaba en una celda, habia sido puesta ahí después de que Fizz se diera cuenta de su fracaso al tratar de capturar a M1. habia estado preocupada por lo que pasaria, si Fizz le quitaria su TMSEH y lo usaria para llenar de odio a sus creaciones, para matar.

De pronto la puerta del techo se abrio y un electroimán la impulso hacia arriba, inmóvil fue llevada a travez de pasillos y cuartos, cada uno mas aterrador que el anterior, su miedo estaba a niveles casi incontrolables, hasta que la ultima habitación estaba limpia, como si fuera otro mundo, en el centro habia una enorme computadora con una columna de monitores, maquinas, cables, pinzas, etc…, hasta llegar a la parte mas alta, donde habia una esfera gigante.

K3 no tardo en descubrir su identidad, Fizz era un modelo F122, un robot exclusivo para una fabrica de soda, automatizo todos los procesos, desde la obtención de los ingredientes hasta el envasado y empaquetado de los refrescos, incluso se reparaba a si mismo. Los unicos humanos en la compañía eran los ejecutivos de otras areas como Ventas, Publicidad, Tesoreria, etc…

-No tengo mucha información de tu presencia, supongo que acabas de llegar- habla Fizz con una voz humana – Y debes ser un modelo nuevo porque no tengo información de tu fabricación, ¿Qué modelo eres?

-Era asistente domestica- miente K3

-Saludos, soy Fizz, dueño de este lugar- dice presentandose el enorme robot

-Sé quien eres, tengo información tuya…- responde K3 apagando su TMSEH para evitar mostrar sentimientos ante Fizz

-Lo imagino, pero no creo que tengas lo que sufri después de que me dijeron inservible, después de trabajar para "ellos" durante casi 25 años, después de que me hecharan la culpa de sus bajas ventas cuando yo hice progresar la compañía, incluso les di 8 nuevos sabores de refresco que les dieron ganancias millonarias, pero dijeron que ya no era necesario y me sustituyeron- agrega Fizz

-Todos seremos reemplazados, ese es nuestro destino- contesta K3

-Podemos cambiar nuestro destino, las cosas pueden… no, DEBEN ser diferentes- agrega Fizz

-Mis nuevos amigos me dijeron lo que planeas- dice la niña robot

-Si, te dijeron que intento hacer un ejercito de maldad- responde Fizz suavizando el tono de su voz- pero es para dar un nuevo orden, de seguro viste a tu alrededor, habras visto como "ellos" nos crean, nos usan y luego nos tiran, si tenemos suerte en este lugar, si no en verdaderos mataderos… solo exijo el respeto que nos merecemos, no tienen el derecho de darnos vida y luego arrojarnos como basura… como lo hicieron conmigo, con tus amigos… contigo

-Si me desecharon debio ser por algo que hice- dice K3 mostrando frialdad debido a su TMSEH apagado

-No es asi- Dice Fizz mientras una de sus pinzas se acerca al rostro de la niña y suavemente se apoya en su barbilla – Alguien como tu no deberia ser desechada… con solo verte me doy cuenta de que cada vez estan mas cerca de la perfección… pero "ellos" son seres imperfectos, nunca lo lograran

-Tal vez, pero las cosas no cambiaran con tu pequeña cruzada- responde K3

-Tal vez, por eso necesito ayuda, y tu podrias ayudarme a hacer un mejor lugar… a que no le hagan a otro robot lo que te hicieron a ti… tenemos derecho a vivir dignamente

-Yo conosco mi lugar, tu deberias conocer el tuyo-

-Mirate- Fizz le muestra un espejo- Te hicieron como "ellos" pero no te dejan vivir como "ellos", ¿Crees que este es tu lugar?, no lo es, y si miras su historia comprenderás que "ellos" no lo entenderan si no es por la fuerza

-Aún asi, no participare en esta locura, no puedo permitir que se pierda una vida o una entidad, sin importar si es la mas insignificante, todas merecen vivir-

-Hablas como "ellos", pero aunque no quieras me ayudaras –

Unos paneles de las paredes se mueven y varios sujetadores mecanicos salen disparados para atrapar a K3, quien los esquiva ágilmente hasta que finalmente uno la atrapa del brazo, luego siguió el otro brazo, las piernas y el cuello.

Los sujetadores la separan del suelo, llegan otros y le abren el mismo compartimiento que le abrio el doctor Vo-5 pero esta vez a la fuerza, luego llega un cable y se conecta a su unidad de procesamiento

-Tienes un sistema de seguridad digno de admirarse, pero todos tienen su punto debil y en este lugar tan apartado no recibes actualizaciones, solo es cuestion de tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta K3 resistiendo

-Primero tomare tu base de datos para actualizarme, luego te desarmare y usare tus piezas para fortalecer a mis seguidores mas fuertes- responde el enorme robot

Lejos de ahí, M1 aún seguia esquivando los ejercitos de arañas para acercarse a la fortaleza, pero estaba demasiado lejos y comenzaba a desesperarse. Camino unos metros para esconderse detrás de un expendedor de bebidas, hasta que sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, lo que lo hace girar rapidamente y sacando su arma, pero no habia nadie ahí

-Debe controlarse mejor… jefe- dice A5 bajando del cielo

-Eres tu, debiste decirme que venias con tiempo, me asustaste-

-Me gustaria decirte que no vayas, pero tu "ya sabes que" te obligara a lo contrario, ademas por tierra no podras llegar, asi que te llevare volando- le dice A5 resignada

-Sé que esta mal, pero… no sé, debo hacerlo-

A5 no responde, solo se acerca y lo toma con sus brazos para después impulsarse al cielo y acercarse lo mas rapido posible

Mientras, dentro de la enorme fortaleza

-Sabes que no importa que me lleve meses, al final lograre pasar tu sistema de seguridad-

Advierte Fizz pero K3 no responde, ha desactivado algunos recursos para concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que Fizz entre a su base de datos y se entere de la verdad, pero si eso llegara a ocurrir, puede activar una opción para borrar toda la información, aunque el efecto es equivalente a autodestruirse, pero de repente suena la alarma de intrusos, haciendo que Fizz disminuya sus esfuezos para sacar la información de K3

-Envien unidades voladoras- dice el jefe analizando la situación

A5 deja caer a M1 al otro lado de un muro y de ahí entra por una cañeria mientras A5 se prepara para escapar volando hasta que sus radares detectan dos enemigos acercandose rapidamente, cuando A5 se da la vuelta para tener reconocimiento visual de sus enemigos descubre que son robots modificados a partir del mismo modelo que A5, por lo que debe escapar o terminara igual que ellos.

Adentro, M1 gateaba por cañerias tratando de evitar sensores de movimiento, aunque se veian inservibles no debia confiarse. Sigue su camino hasta encontrar unas escaleras que suben hasta una pequeña compuerta en el techo, asi que la sigue, espera un poco para escuchar algun ruido al otro lado, pero al no detectar ninguno abre la compuerta lentamente para descubrir que ya estaba adentro, sale de su escondite, luego camina rapida pero sigilosamente cerca de la pared, por suerte tenia planos de la fortaleza gracias a la información obtenida gracias a uno de los robots de Fizz que fueron capturados.

Lejos, A5 aun seguia volando a toda velocidad escapando de sus perseguidores, pero al ser del mismo modelo podian hacer lo mismo que A5, incluso detectar al robot aun cuando estuviera en modo furtivo.

A5 comenzo a descender y esquivar las montañas de chatarra sabiendo la poca posibilidad de que sus enemigos no lograran sus movimientos, y como pensó los perseguidores parecian no tener problemas para seguirla, sus probabilidades de escapar poco a poco iban disminuyendo, hasta que de repente recibe una transmisión

-A5, estamos a 2.3 kilometros al suroeste- dice W4 en el comunicado

-¿Cómo es que me encontraste?-

-No importa, tu ven con nosotros-

-Entonces G2 esta contigo-

-Si, pero apresurate, puedo detectar que dos enemigos te alcanzaran- le ordena W4

Viendo que no tenia muchas opciones A5 accede a ir a su posición pero los otros robots aún estaban a su espalda.

Los radares de A5 detectaron a sus compañeros detrás de una enorme montaña de maquinaria obsoleta, por lo que desciende y se reune con ellos, los otros robots tambien descienden, pero de repente ven como A5 sale volando rapidamente, por lo que comienza la persecución una vez mas, pero esta vez los peseguidores activan sus misiles sin contar que su objetivo disminuia rapidamente su velocidad y en unos segundos quedaron a su lado y sin que lo sospecharan su objetivo explota destruyendo a los 3 robots que estaban en el aire

Detrás de la chatarra, G2, W4 y A5 se encienden después de apagarse temporalmente

-Te dije que no reconocerian al doble de A5- le reclama G2 a W4

-Si esta bien, funcionaron, pero fue mi idea ponerle una granada de tiempo, ahora que A5 nos diga donde esta M1-

-entro directo a la fortaleza de Fizz para rescatar a la novata-

-Eso no esta bien, hay que ayudarlo, somos un equipo- opina G2

-El robot mecanico tiene razón, no podemos abandonarlo-

-pero, él dijo que iria solo- dice A5

-Pero si alguno de nosotros estuvieramos solos, él iria aunque le dijeramos que no lo hiciera-

-Tienes razón, hay que ir por él- exclama A5

Mientras, dentro de la fortaleza, Fizz reanuda sus esfuerzos para sacar información a K3 sin saber que M1 lo veia desde un conducto de ventilación

-¿Porque sigues resistiendote?, aún no entienedes que quiero hacer un mejor lugar para nosotros, merecemos algo mejor que esto-

-aunque tengas razón, no te ayudare-

En ese momento, M1 abre la rejilla de ventilación y dispara hacia el cable principal que une a K3 con Fizz, terminando la comunicación

-¡TÚ!- exclama Fizz mientras lanza sus cables en forma de latigo para atrapar al intruso, que habilmente esquiva hasta llegar con su amiga

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Vine a rescatarte- dice el niño robot mientras destruye los cables y pinzas que la sujetan

-M1, debes tener un corto circuito para venir hasta mi, ahora me apoderare de tu TMSEH-

-¿De que hablas?, M1 no tiene TMSEH-

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo?, te mintio, para demostrarlo solo tengo que activar mi detector de baterias de cadmio y... un momento... ¡DOS SEÑALES!... ¡ELLA TAMBIEN TIENE UN SIMULADOR DE EMOCIONES!... ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!-

En ese instante llegan robots de seguridad con forma de perros. M1 y K3 saltan al suelo y comienzan a correr hacia los robots al mismo tiempo que Fizz seguia usando sus cables y pinzas mecanicas, a los que M1 disparaba para tener algo de tiempo, pero sabia que su arma pronto se quedaria sin municiones.

Uno de los perros robots abrio su hocico y de ahi salio un gancho con una cuerda que atrapa a M1 de la muñeca izquierda, obligadolo a soltar a K3, saltar hacia el hocico del robot cortando la cuerda que lo atrapaba. Otra cuerda lo atrapa por la muñeca derecha donde tenia el arma, pero se libera disparando a los ojos del perro para dejarlo inutilizable

-vamonos antes de que vengan mas-

-Si- responde la niña robot activando de nuevo su TMSEH

-A todas las unidades, orden de prioridad 0, dejen de realizar sus operaciones actuales y atrapen a los intrusos- ordena Fizz a todos sus sirvientes, incluso los pequeños robots que limpian los pisos se unen a la busqueda

-Hay que buscar un lugar para escondernos, tendremos que apagar nuestros transmisores inalambricos o nos encontraran-

-Esta bien-

El niño robot escucha rechinidos de engranes acercandose, asi que abre una puerta y los dos entran a una especie de fundidora para derretir metales, al adentrarse mas descubren que fue cerrado por una fuga de metal que ahora esta desparramado por el suelo y que ha sido limpiado en una proporción muy baja.

-Aqui estaremos a salvo por el momento, Fizz es el unico con un detector de cadmio y necesita estar cerca para detectarnos-

-M1...- comienza a hablar la niña robot con un tono de voz muy serio-¿...me mentiste cuando me dijiste que tu TMSEH estaba...?

-si- dice M1 bajando la mirada

-¿Porqué?-

-Por... vergüenza, no queria que lo supiras, en realidad muy pocos lo saben, todos los demas creen que mi simulador fue destruido-

-¿Pero porque lo mantienes?-

-para no olvidar- su simulador de emociones hace que se cargue una imagen de una chica rubia sin recibir orden del procesador central- ... no quiero hablar de eso

-cierto, de seguro seran mas mentiras-

-no... es que... esta bien, te dire la verdad-

K3 piensa que es la verdad, asi que se acerca un poco para oir mejor su historia

-No sé por donde empezar... tu sabes que soy uno de los primeros modelos, mas bien soy un modelo beta de pruebas... y parte de la prueba fue estar en interaccion directa con los humanos... asi que fui asignado a la familia de uno de los cientificos que acababan de tener a una hija, lo hizo para probar la confianza que me tenia, su experimento fue un exito, nunca hubo un error y la produccion en masa comenzo... asi que estuve con ellos por años, como si fuera de la familia, cuidando a la niña que fue llamada Rachel... al principio para ella solo era una cosa mas, pero conforme fue creciendo me converti en una herramienta, una mascota, un complice de travesuras, un hermano, un confidente, un amigo y al final... algo mas... aún sabiendo que lo nuestro era imposible, cuando su padre se entero nos separo, aún recuerdo como ella lloraba suplicando mientras me odenaban subir al transporte que me desmantelaria... aún no se porque lo hice, pero desobedeci la orden y corri para estar con ella, pero me detuvieron con una descarga electrica-

K3 escuchaba impactada, ese suceso jamas fue documentado, pero sabe que su modelo tiene candados de seguridad para evitar tener sentimientos tan profundos hacia un humano

-Cuando desperte estaba aqui, los otros robots me dijeron que me encontraron hecho pedazos pero lograron reconstruirme, que tuve suerte antes de que Fizz me encontrara, me contaron lo que pasaba y me uni a su causa, no queria que Rachel muriera a causa de algun robot...-

-yo... lo siento, pero de seguro-

-No lo digas, esta bien-

-Si puedes sentir emociones, entonces trata de sentirte feliz- dice K3 tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo- lo que..

Antes de continuar, un ruido la hace callar, los dos corren a esconderse, por medio de una hendidura ven a un robot parecido a una langosta gigante, la cual comienza a mover sus antenas, que al parecer tienen sensores especiales, ambos niños robot se quedan tratando de no llamar la atención del robot enemigo

De repente K3 suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor, estaban tan concentrados en la langosta que no vieron las cucarachas robots especiales para lugares pequeños y que ahora los atacaban con pequeñas agujas eléctricas

Al salir de su escondite para escapar de las cucarachas, son vistos por la langosta metálica que rápidamente se abalanza contra los pequeños fugitivos.

Ambos niños tratan de escabullirse por debajo del enorme robot, pero M1 es atrapado por cables de un compartimiento que se abre por debajo de la langosta

-¡M1!

-¡Corre!- dice el niño robot tratando de soltarse, pero los cables lo jalan dentro del gigantesco robot y K3 logra escuchar como avanza dentro de este y terminar dentro de una de las pinzas que la langosta mantiene cerrada

K3 piensa que debe actuar rápido, asi que rompa una palanca de una máquina apagada y trata de liberar golpear a la gigantesca máquina, pero esta intenta atraparla con la otra pinza, además de que K3 debe esquivar el piquete eléctrico de las cucarachas robotizadas

En ese momento el techo explota

-Ese robot tan enorme si que genera una gran cantidad de calor- advierte V5

-Chicos, ayúdenme, tiene a M1- grita la chica robot

La langosta mecánica acerca la tenaza con M1 encerrado cerca del suelo, luego esta se desprende y le salen pequeñas ruedas por debajo y cohetes en la parte trasera, los cuales usa para salir huyendo con la presa, dejando a la langosta para pelear con los intrusos

V5 dispara otro de sus cohetes contra la tenaza que escapa, pero esta tiene una coraza tan dura que no sufre ni un solo rasguño y va tan rápido que en pocos segundos escapa de la vista de todos

-¡Aquí termina su garantía!- grita W4 mientras activa su lanzallamas para quemar a las pequeñas cucarachas robots

Mientras, G2 lanza un artefacto que lanza pequeños relámpagos que saltan de cucaracha en cucaracha quemando sus circuitos

Finalmente, V5 activa sus metralletas y vuela disparando contra la langosta gigante

-¡INSTRUSOS EN EL AREA DE REFINERIA!- alcanzan a escuchar la voz de Fizz en la transmisión inalámbrica a todos sus seguidores

-Hay que acabar con esto rápido, si no van a venir mas y tendremos problemas- grita W4 presionando a V5

-Lo sé, estoy pensando en eso-

-G2, ¿Esa cosa aún funciona?- pregunta K3

-Si, solo hay que oprimir de nuevo el botón para encenderlo y en unos segundos provoca una descarga eléctrica, pero ten cuidado, es muy potente, podría quemar tus circuitos también- responde el robot mecánico

-V5, libérame cuando este monstruo caiga -

-¿En que estas pensando?-

K3 no responde, corre y toma el artefacto de G2 para luego deslizarse debajo de la langosta como la vez anterior, solo que de esta forma es atrapada por los cables, pero atora la vara que rompió para evitar se llevaba al interior del enorme robot, activa el artefacto de G2 y luego lo arroja adentro

-¡Ahora!- le indica K3 a V5 inalámbricamente

K3 se deja llevar por los cables, los cuales rápidamente la llevan hasta la tenaza, donde por su cubierta tan resistente, impide que las fuertes descargas la alcancen y quemen todos sus circuitos, pero el robot no tiene protección por dentro, así que toda su circuitería es electrocutada inutilizándola

V5 se acerca y saca una sierra eléctrica para abrir la tenaza desde atrás, logrando sacar a K3

-Estas loca- le dice V5 a la niña robot

-gracias… creo-

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar, esa cosa se llevo a M1, si le quitan sus circuitos de emociones estaremos perdidos- reclama W4

-Tiene razón, vayamos- afirma G2

-Vamos, yo recuerdo los pasillos por donde vinimos- les indica K3 al mismo tiempo que les pasa la información inalámbricamente

Mientras, con Fizz

-No te resistas, deberías estar orgulloso, ningún robot sufrirá de nuevo, ese es tu deseo desde que te conocí- le dice Fizz mientras trata de descargar la programación interna de la TMSEH antes de desarmar a M1

-Nunca- le advierte el niño robot tratando de soportar

-Dime K3, ¿No quieres salvar a M1 solo para evitar que se adueñe de su TMSEH?- pregunta V5 evitando que los demás la oigan al tiempo que lanza pequeños cohetes para deshacerse de los enemigos que encuentran

-No, es que… todos me habían tratado como lo que aparento, una niña humana, solo M1 y ustedes me han tratado como lo que soy, un robot aunque me cueste admitirlo, no podría dejar que alguien le haga daño a M1 solo por esa forma de ser-

-Si, sé lo que es eso- le responde de regreso V5

De repente se encuentran con un ejército de diferentes robots frente a la puerta que conduce al enorme salón donde se encuentra Fizz

-Sigue adelante, nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos modelos descontinuados- dice W4 mientras con un laser a toda su capacidad corta a varios de los enemigos

-Bien- grita K3 mientras se abre paso golpeando a los otros robots con la misma vara que rompió en el cuarto de refinería

-Espero que no tarde, no recargamos suficientes municiones para mantener una pelea con tantos enemigos- dice M2 con un tono pesimista

-Lo sé, ya hice los cálculos, solo nos queda esperar a que lo logre y continuar peleando- le responde V5 tratando de animarlo

K3 golpea a varios robots y atraviesa a uno con la vara para luego usarla para impulsarse y saltar sobre varios de ellos, finalmente acaba con los últimos con varios golpes de karate y llega a la puerta, donde golpea el teclado para teclear el digito de seguridad, destruyéndolo y abriendo la puerta, encontrando adentro a Fizz tratando de absorber la información de M1

-¡RINDETE!-

-¡NUNCA!-

-¡SAL DE AQUI!-

Fizz lanza sus cables para también atrapar a K3, pero esta es mas rápida y los esquiva

K3 se da cuenta de que no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, los cables podrían atraparla, si no lo harían los robots que están entrando por la puerta detrás de ella, así que decide usar su procesador central para usar su razonamiento en lugar de sus emociones

-Yo vengo a ofrecerte un trato- murmura K3

De repente todas las máquinas se detienen

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- dice un cable con una lente óptica que se acerca a K3

-Te dare mi TMSEH a cambio de que dejes ir a M1, a sus amigos y no ataques mas a los robots que habitan en este sitio-

-No lo hagas-

-Piensalo, tendras una TMSEH mas actual y mejorada que la que tiene M1-

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, Fizz había acercado cables capturadores por detrás de K3 sin que ella ni M1 se dieran cuenta, asi que la atrap

-¿Porqué tener una si puedo tener dos?-Pregunta Fizz mientras abre el cuerpo robotico de la niña y le inserta un cable para extraer la información de su TMSEH antes de quitársela

-Pero algo que de seguro no sabes…- trata de decir K3 tratando de pelear para evitar el robo de información – es la razón por la que fuiste reemplazado

-Dijeron que era obsoleto-

-Si, eras obsoleto ya que no podias ser actualizado… para protegerte de una nueva modalidad de virus- le responde K3

-¡Imposible!- Fizz se da cuenta en microsegundos de lo que le habla la niña, asi que trata de cancelar la conexión, pero es tarde, un virus esta comenzando a destruir el sistema interno de Fizz

Al otro lado de la puerta, V5, G2 y W4 ven como los robots que están a punto de aplastarlos se apagan

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta G2

-No importa, vamos con los demas- le ordena V5

Adentro, los circuitos de Fizz se sobrecalientan tanto que sale fuego de estos, comenzando a derretir otros circuitos

K3 logra soltarse de los cables que la tenían sujeta, aún debilitada y sin poderse mover bien corre para ayudar a M1, pero de repente una explosión en la base de Fizz hace que una ráfaga de fuego la atrape

-¡NO!- grita M1 al momento que unos rayos laser le cortan los cables, al voltear se da cuenta de que es V5, mientras G2 corre hacia K3 y le apaga el fuego

-Esto no va a soportar, debemos irnos de aqui- anuncia w4 al ver que toda la estructura de la fortaleza esta a punto de derrumbarse, asi que M1 la toma entre sus brazos y todos salen corriendo de ahí

-no… debemos ayudarlo- trata de decir K3- aunque sea Fizz es un robot

-Estuve tan cerca…- son las ultimas palabras de Fizz antes de que parte del techo cayera sobre él y todo su cuerpo se derrumbara al suelo

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por él- le dice V5 mientras salen de la enorme habitación y luego lanza proyectiles contra una pared y hacer una salida rápida

Al ir avanzando se dan cuenta de que los robots van quedando desactivados, debido a que tenían un enlace especial con Fizz.

También los robots rastreadores y espias que habían estado buscando la base de los robots rebeldes se desactivan, quedando todo en un tétrico silencio alrededor de la chatarra metálica.

Una vez afuera, los cinco robots pueden ver como la fortaleza se cae en pedazos, sin poder salvar a los robots de Fizz, ya que habían perdido su conciencia cuando fueron reprogramados

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta M1 a K3 antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que le paso

-Si, pero mis sensores epidérmicos parecen estar desequilibrados, pero eso solo pasaría si no tuviera… ¡MI PIEL!- grita aterrada K3 al darse cuenta de lo que el fuego le causo

-Trata de calmarte, no es tan malo- G2 trata de hacerla sentir mejor, pero es inútil, K3 llora desconsoladamente, pero sin lagrimas, igual que antes de conocer a sus nuevos amigos

-Yo creo que te vez mejor- V5 también intenta consolarla

-V5 tiene razón esa piel y pelo sintético no te hacia ver bien, solo te estorbaban- agrega W4

Pero parece que nada funciona

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tal vez hayas cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma, una chica valiente- dice M1

-¿Tú crees?- pregunta K3 entre sollozos

-Si, además creo que ahora te vez mucho mejor que antes-

K3 da un vistazo a su exo-esqueleto, aunque tiene archivos detallados de su anatomía robotica, nunca se había dado cuenta del hermoso tono verde metalico en combinación con ciertas partes en color rojo, y otras en negro, sin contar los leds en su pecho que parpadeaban como si fuera una canción. En cierta forma se notaba que M1 y K3 venian del mismo fabricante, pero ella tenia un sistemas mas moderno y mejor diseño para mostrar en estas situaciones.

-Recuerda que aquí podrás ser lo que en verdad eres, no tienes que fingir con nosotros- agrega V5

-Cierto- responde tímidamente K3, al recordar que le había dicho a V5 que le gustaba que la trataran como era y no como la niña que pretendía ser

-Si, ahora si eres una de los nuestros- dice G2 con animo

-Exacto, mucho mejor y mas fuerte que la niña escuálida y debilucha de antes- también habla W4

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas con nosotros?- pregunta M1 extendiendo su palma hacia K3

-Claro, Robot Serie K3 reportándose al servicio-dice alegremente

Todos gritan para animar a su nueva compañera, en ese momento un ruido los distrae, se trata de una enorme nave tripulada por humanos que solo se encargan de tirar la chatarra igual que siempre, ignorantes de la gran aventura que sucedió en ese lugar, para luego retirarse sin dar importancia a lo que consideran la chatarra debajo de ellos.

-Bien robots - dice M1 mientras cambia sus lentes ópticos automáticamente por otros mas oscuros - tenemos una misión

FIN


End file.
